Revival (Cassie Album)
Revival is a digital mixtape by American singer Cassie, released on July 28, 2017, by Paradise Records and Sony. The digital album was met with favorable views with a meteoritic score of 78. The album has sold 311, 768 copies worldwide to date. It's eligible for platinum in the US with TEA/SEA accumulating 1,000,000 units. In the U.K. it sold 4,028 pure sales in the first week debuting at #10 on the official charts. In Australia it sold 832 pure sales in the first week debuting at #8 on the ARIA charts. Background After years of being in limbo with Bad Boy - Interscope Cassie was finally released from her contract due to the Bad Boy's transition to Epic Records. Soon after Cassie decided to distance herself from her boyfriend Diddy, who is the CEO of Bad Boy, and signed a one album deal with the now defunct Paradise Records. During the time of her production of several films she starred in she began recording Revival in 2016. The set was recorded in hopes of showing the fans the evolution of her artistry and vocal talent, but still staying true to herself. Recording Recording sessions began in the summer of 2016 during the time she was also filming The Perfect Match, which also was her return to acting. Cassie worked with Mike WiLL Made-It on the entire set. She co-wrote every song and was ultimately the executive producer of the project. Release and Reaction Revival was released as a surprise with no announcement or promo prior to the release. The digital album was met with favorable reviews. Fans were pleasantly excited for Cassie's return to music and loved the direction of the project. Promotion After release Cassie stopped by several outlets and television shows. Release week she stopped by The Today Show and performed several songs from the cut and an oldie, but goodie "Me & U". She also performed at the Billboard Awards, which was her first time performing at an award show. Singles Upon release the project was accompanied by the lead single, "Lemonade" and it's supporting visual. The song was a commercial success going #1 in Australia, and top 5 in the United States and the U.K. A few weeks after the release Cassie released a promotional single, "Pieces" and it's accompanying visual to all streaming outlets to further promote the project. The second and final single from the project was "All In A Day's Work", which was also a commercial success peaking at #9 on the Billboard Hot 100 giving the singer her 3rd top ten hit. Crtitical Reception Revival was met with favorable reviews from critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a weighted mean rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream publications, the album received an average score of 68, based on 1 review. Pop Matter's gave the project favorable views, stating it was great departure from her debut album and she definitely has evolved since it's release. The publication also praised the songwriting and vocal performances stating this is the best she's ever sounded. Track listing Sample Credits: * "Lemonade" contains a sample of "Grindin'" perfomed by The Clipse. Charts Weekly Charts Certifications